Godzilla 1998 Alternate Ending
by Slick2016
Summary: Title is pretty straightforward. I took inspiration for this idea from a video on youtube. More details and an announcement inside.


There the creature laid, lifeless on the Brooklyn Bridge. 12 missiles had felled the monster just moments before, and now the crowds were erupting in cheers and applause. Godzilla was dead and things would finally go back to normal. However, while most of the masses cheered, there were a select few amongst them who remained silent throughout this entire ordeal. This was not to be mistaken for callousness. They were, indeed, initially concerned that a kaiju had appeared in New York City. They were also happy that the monster is now dead. No, the thing that irked them was the fact that America was now taking the credit for killing Godzilla.

That select few that had immigrated to America from Japan, specifically the elderly, knew better than most of a certain fact. They were old enough to remember the year of 1954 in their homeland. They didn't remember it because it was a wonderful year or because anything particularly pleasant happened that year. They remembered it because there was an attack. Not from any of the surrounding nations or from any terrorist group, but from a monster. It had come from the ocean in a manner like the way the newly slayed kaiju did. The fact that both were reptilian in nature and shared similar roars were where the similarities ended.

The kaiju that appeared in '54, though not quite as large as this newer monster, laid waste to most of the city of Tokyo. The military engaged it in combat, but their weapons were ineffective against the beast. Much of the military was destroyed that day and many civilian lives were lost. In addition, the beast left radioactive residual in the atmosphere, and this claimed many lives after the initial attack. Back then, the monster was named Gojira which, when translated into English, means Godzilla. Multiple methods were used against it, but all of them failed. It wasn't until a Dr. Serizawa stepped forward with a device called the Oxygen Destroyer that Gojira had been defeated.

The doctor took his own life, and all knowledge surrounding that device was long lost. Japan gradually recovered from that attack, but even to this day there are still some areas in Tokyo that hadn't been fully rebuilt. So, when the media began to call this new monster Godzilla, those few didn't believe it. Gojira had been in Tokyo for less than a day, and a large portion of the city was decimated. This new monster had taken up residence in New York for almost the entire week. While there was some damage here and there, the entire city was still standing.

It had been decades, but they remembered that day as clearly as if it had just been the day before. This newer monster, from what they had seen, just didn't display the same kind of power that Gojira did, and Gojira was considerably smaller. From what they had heard, every time the military opened fire on the kaiju it ran away. They certainly didn't recall Gojira doing that even once.

-ON THE BROOKLYN BRIDGE-

Nick Tatopolous looked over at 'Godzilla', who laid there on what was left of the Brooklyn Bridge, completely oblivious to the crowd going wild behind him. He has just watched the last glimmer of light leave its eyes. He knew it had to be done. The creature had laid over 200 eggs in Madison Square Garden. Every single one of the babies would have been capable of laying the same amount of eggs had they reached adulthood. Heck, what was to stop 'Godzilla' from laying more eggs elsewhere? Before long mankind would've been knocked off the top of the food chain and out of existence. So yes, for the preservation of humanity, 'Godzilla' and his kin had to be destroyed.

Knowing this, however, did little to erase the guilt he felt at having a hand in its demise. All it wanted was a family, children, to produce a new generation. In that instance it was no different than any other living creature, even humans. Not to mention that, scientifically speaking, it was a remarkable creature. The greatest find of the century, in his humble opinion. Any child- No! ANYONE would love to see the dinosaurs that had long disappeared from the face of the earth. 'Godzilla' was the next best thing. But now the creature was dead.

How long would it be before this magnificent creature before him was reduced to nothing but a skeleton? Yes, people would marvel at its sheer size should they decide to put it on display somehow. But it just wouldn't be the same as getting to observe the creature, alive and well, and learning so much about him. Of course, all of this was the scientist in him thinking. Hearing it whimper and watching it die would forever be branded into his memory. It wasn't 'Godzilla's' fault that he was so enormous. It had been mutated by the French-Polynesian nuclear tests that had been performed a couple of decades prior. 'Godzilla' was just another casualty of humanity's arrogance and warfare, and he would never forget that.

All around Nick the crowds continued to applaud the poor animal's destruction, completely ignorant to the things Nick had just contemplated. The combined sounds of cheering and clapping were soon drowned out and silenced by a different sound. A sound that the select few from earlier knew all too well.

**SSSSSKKKKRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNKKK!**

The sound of applause and cheering was replaced with the sound of panic. Some heads were turning frantically to locate the source of that noise while others were looking at the dead monster in front of them, thinking it had played possum. Nick knew it wasn't 'Godzilla', as he had been looking at the dead animal when the sound was heard. 'Godzilla' had remained motionless, and the noise had come from a different direction.

Audrey, who had been standing next to him the entire time while he was staring at 'Godzilla', tapped his shoulder to get his attention while looking off into the distance at something. Nick looked at her and then in the direction he was looking. Philippe and Animal followed their line of sight just as someone in the crowd behind them shouted "Over there!" Soon everyone present was looking in that direction. Search lights and news cameras were all pointed in that direction. Lightning flashed across the sky, revealing as sight that made everyone turn pale.

-SOMEWHERE IN NEW JERSEY-

An elderly Japanese man slowly rose from the couch amid his family, which consisted of his daughter, her husband, and their two sons and daughter. His eyes were wide with shock, disbelief, and fear at what was seen on the tv. His entire household looked to him both out of dread and expectation for anything he'd say. There, on the tv, was a form he had not seen for almost 45 years, nor had he hoped to see again. No one that recognized it had hoped to ever see it again. The elder uttered a single word. A word that struck fear into the inhabitants of Odo Island, Japan, and now New York. "Gojira!"

-BROOKLYN BRIDGE-

Lightning struck the newcomer on its back a couple of times, giving all onlookers a better glimpse of it. It was far larger and bulkier than the creature that laid lifeless on the bridge. As intimidating as the first monster may have been, the newcomer was even more so. "Oh my god!" escaped Audrey's mouth. Philippe said something in French while Animal lifted his camera and began filming. As the lightning roared across the sky, Nick soaked up every detail he could about this new monster.

From what he could tell, it was a lot more muscular than 'Godzilla'. Its skin was very dark like burnt charcoal. It stood in a more upright position on two large muscular legs. From a distance he speculated that it was easily over 100 meters tall. Though not nearly as tall as many of the skyscrapers in the city, it was still considerably larger than 'Godzilla'. As it became angled in a position where he could see its back, he noted that the spines on its back were shaped more like maple leaves and more rigid than the ones on 'Godzilla's' back.

It stomped through the river and made its way toward the bridge where the other monster was. Each step it took caused the ground to shake very much like the other one did. Nick and the others began to distance themselves from 'Godzilla' as the newcomer drew steadily closer. After a few moments the kaiju was right next to 'Godzilla'. It didn't seem to notice the fleeing civilians, or it just didn't care, as its sole attention was on 'Godzilla'. It released a series of low growls to arouse 'Godzilla' from what it hoped was merely sleep.

When that didn't work, it lifted its arm and proceeded to tap 'Godzilla'. Tapping became shoving, and growling became roaring. It was at this point that Nick's eyes widened in realization. "My God!" he said barely above a whisper. "What is it?" Philippe asked. Nick didn't take his eyes off the new monster, but he said: "He is NOT going to be happy." "He?" inquired Audrey, before her eyes widened as she began to pick up on what Nick was implying. "We killed the female. This is the male!" Nick voiced his conclusion. "You're kidding, right!? It looks nothing like 'Godzilla'!" Animal objected. "It isn't uncommon for animals to display different features between genders of the same species. Its also possible that this was cross breeding. Horses and mules, lions and tigers, cattle and bison have done it just to name a few examples. That could be what happened here." Nick responded. The others looked back at the creature in dread of what would happen next.

The now identified male Godzilla had become frantic in trying to awaken his mate. No matter what he did, she just wouldn't wake up. It was now clear to him that his mate, his wife, his love . . . was dead. Gojira lifted his head into the sky and unleashed a thunderous roar.

Gojira's mourning was interrupted by half a dozen missiles slamming into his back and exploding. Nick and the others looked off into the distance to see the same jet fighters that had killed the female fire more missiles. No doubt they had been called back to deal with this new monster. They watched the missiles fly through the night sky and impact Gojira, who had turned to see his attackers. The jets flew overhead and Gojira turned again to keep them in his line of sight.

Nick and the others, along with anyone else aside from those who knew better, were dumbfounded by the result of the onslaught. Whereas 12 missiles had successfully brought the female down, that same number didn't even make the male flinch. His only response was to growl in annoyance. The creature looked down at his deceased mate, but this time he noticed the wounds that lined her neck. His expression shifted from annoyance to pure rage when realization hit him. THEY were why she was dead, and he would make them pay!

At this point more jet fighters appeared and launched missiles at Gojira. The very same helicopters that had chased his mate through the city arrived and began unleashing their rounds on the daikaiju. Initially the people were cheering the military on when they began to fire all weapons at the monster, believing it would meet the same fate as the other one. That mood was quickly replaced with horror on seeing that the monster wasn't even phased by the constant barrage of missiles and bullets. Tanks had arrived and began to open fire on him. But, like all the others, these had no effect at all. Naturally, seeing this made the people turn and run while the military continued their futile assault on Gojira. Nick and the others had long since put more distance between themselves and Gojira. As far as they could tell he still hadn't noticed them, and they wished to keep it that way if they could.

Gojira had had enough of these pesky insects. He climbed up out of the water and pulled himself up so that he was now standing on the edge of the cliff where Nick and the others had been minutes earlier. A few helicopters had foolishly gotten close to him, so he casually swat them aside like flies. The jets circled about and were coming in for another attack. Seeing this, he began to slowly turn on his heel as if to turn away from them. When they were close enough, he shifted all his weight on one foot and spun with speed that a creature his size shouldn't have. As a result, his tail came up and swat two of the jets out of the sky. The last jet flew right over him, and he was quick enough to reach up and crush it in his hand.

He let loose a roar of challenge to all the remaining jets, chopper and tanks. The tanks on the ground continued their assault. On noticing them, Gojira stepped forward and stomped on some. Others he kicked, and they would go flying for miles. Some of them landed on people's houses, killing anyone unfortunate enough to be inside. The helicopters ascended into the sky to get out of Gojira's reach, while the remaining jets fired their missiles and then veered off before coming within Gojira's swiping range. Unfortunately for them, these tactics did not hinder his ability to annihilate them as he had another trick up his sleeve.

By this time Nick and the others had managed to get far away from Gojira. They climbed up an elevated hill along with many others who had managed to escape the frenzy. It had finally stopped raining, so they could see the battle between the U.S. military and Gojira clearly. Animal began filming once again. Lightning rang across the sky and struck Gojira on the back. "What a monster!" Animal exclaimed. "I've lost count of the lightning bolts that have struck him in the back." Philippe added. Nick put his fingers to his chin in a contemplative manner and said: "Perhaps those spines act as a sort of lightning rod. He could be storing energy." "For what?" Audrey asked.

As if to answer her question, a loud pulsing sound rang throughout the area. All the spectators stared in awe as the spines on Gojira's back began to glow an eerie blue. The noise was getting louder and Gojira hunched over seemingly to stare at the ground. He opened his mouth to take a deep breath, and as he did molecules of some sort of energy were gathered to it. The pulsing sound ceased and Gojira closed his mouth only to open it a second later. When he did, a bright blue fiery substance erupted from his mouth and struck the ground, causing a massive explosion that shook the surrounding area as if an earthquake were the cause.

"WHOA!" Animal exclaimed. A series of similar shouts, cries and gasps rang throughout the crowd. The beam like attack shot out of the mushroom cloud and was waved all over the place as Gojira aimed it at his adversaries. Helicopters, jets, tanks, everything the beam touched was obliterated. Some of the beam had even struck a few of the buildings in the city, and they exploded. Anywhere it struck, explosions and flames sprung up in its wake.

Despite how wild Gojira went with his atomic breath, he made certain not to hit his deceased mate with it. Once he ceased his attack, there were very few enemies left. The few soldiers that survived received the call to fall back. The remaining jets and helicopters flew off under the cover of the rising smoke. The remaining tanks back away from Gojira.

Gojira looked around for further resistance. After a few moments of looking and finding none, he turned and made his way back to the bridge where his beloved lay. The people on the hill watched the atomic titan approach the dead kaiju. When he stood above her, he leaned down and scooped her up as easily as a man would scoop up a woman only half his size. Nick watched the way he handled his mate with such care. The scientist in him found it fascinating how a beast of such power could be so gentle when the occasion called for it.

After he had gathered his mate into his arms, he leapt off the cliff into the water below. The ground shook from his landing even where Nick and the others were stationed. Gojira made his way out to sea, but then he stopped. He then turned his head toward the city as if something had got his attention. He continued to stare in that direction, occasionally turning his head slightly. After a minute, he gently laid his beloved in the water, then he adjusted his course and went into the city.

On seeing Gojira head into the city, the people all around Nick and his companions went into an uproar. Their beloved city was about to be destroyed from their perspective. Nick, on the other hand, had a different thought. "Could he be going to the nest to see if there are any survivors?"

-WITH GOJIRA-

Buildings crumbled beneath the daikaiju. He would either knock them down or plow through them. Gojira didn't bother wasting time by trying to go around them. Grace was never a strong point with him, not like his beloved. Besides, the streets would've been too narrow for him anyway. He pressed onward, following the scent that his mate had left for him. It was all over the place, but he followed it to where it was the strongest, all while clinging to that last bit of hope he had. Finally, he arrived at his destination, only to be met with an unpleasant sight.

The nest was completely destroyed. As he hunched down to get a better view, he could see many of the hatchlings scattered about the surrounding area, and he could tell that none of them were alive. Not only was his beloved dead, but his children were dead too. Overcome with grief, he lifted his head to the sky and gave a roar that was so powerful, it shattered the windows on every building within a 6-block radius.

So many possibilities began to race through his mind. If only he had accompanied his mate from the start. If only he hadn't left her to go deal with that disturbance that was further to the south. A part of him had feared this would be the outcome. As far as he was concerned, all of this was on HIM! He knew what the humans were like. After all, he had a lot more experience with them than she did.

-FLASHBACK-

First they invaded his home and nearly killed him, then they destroyed his home by setting the entire island on fire. Somehow that had caused him to become what he is now, only he wasn't as large back then. Afterward, he went to the ocean and stayed there for the next decade or so. Things were quiet for a while, until the humans started invading his territory again by sailing their boats over it. He didn't know what their intentions were, and he was not going to let them take his new home away from him like they did on the island. So, he destroyed every boat that dared sail through his domain.

Shortly afterward, more boats came. This time, however, they started dropping bombs into his waters. They didn't hurt him like they did on the island, but the gesture was infuriating. He followed those ships back to the land they came from and destroyed the invaders, or so he thought. They attacked him again when he was in the water, but this time was different. Something happened to the water around him. He couldn't breathe and his skin was burning like nothing he had every felt before. He swam to the surface to get some air, but by then the damage was done. The last thing he remembered was sinking beneath the waves to the bottom of the ocean before blacking out. It was the first time in his life that he had ever genuinely felt afraid.

Next thing he knew, he was at the bottom of the ocean, and it had returned to the state it was before the attack. He didn't know how long it had been since that day, nor did he know how he was still alive. The first thing he did was swim to the surface to get his bearings. When he did, he heard a call that was like his own. He called back and then swam in the general direction it came from. After a while he returned to the surface and called again. The response was a lot closer this time, so he continued swimming, and before long he met the one that became his mate.

After so much misery he was happy again. SHE had brought him happiness. They mated and soon she had become pregnant. However, the scent of a powerful and dangerous monster had filled the air at that time. He could also sense that the monster was moving closer to him and his mate. Before moving to intercept the threat, he told his mate to go to the other side of the world and to wait for him there. She expressed her concern that she might go into labor while she was there, and to that he had said to just head for the nearest land if she did.

The enemy he went to intercept started off looking like an ape. Gojira would fight this creature and inflict serious damage on it only for it to run away. Over the course of that entire week the monster took multiple forms. After an ape, it took the form of a fish like creature, then a sea dragon. At the final confrontation it took a form that was a combination of all its previous forms. It was twice his size, but he wouldn't back down. Long though that fight was, it eventually ended with him being victorious.

With the enemy defeated, he made his way to the Atlantic Ocean. He kept his head above the water to listen for his mate. When he heard her roar, he moved to reunite with her. As he got closer to the shore, his fear began to manifest itself in the wails of agony he could hear coming from his mate. He quickened his pace as much as he could, only to arrive at the scene of her demise.

-FLASHBACK END-

They destroyed his home, attacked him too many times to count and killed his family. While that enemy he fought was a worthy adversary, these parasites called humans were the ultimate bane of his existence. They were an endless source of grief and misery to him. In the end, however, he knew that this would never have happened if he hadn't had told his mate to come here.

A tiny chirp pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked down at the ground where it came from. There, amid the rubble that was once their nest, a lone hatchling stood. It stared up at him and made another chirp. At once Gojira crouched down to get a better view but made certain not to hurt the hatchling in the process. The child was a male, but his appearance was like that of his mother. Closer inspection reveled that this infant was slightly more muscular than the other infants. The child's eyes were also like his. While his mate's eyes were red and yellow, his eyes were black and yellow, and this child had his eyes.

Dust got into the child's nose, causing him to sneeze. Green flames hit the ground when he did, and the infant jump back in surprise. Gojira's eyes widened at this. In all the time he and his mate had been together he had never seen her do that. While she excelled in agility and stealth, she had never demonstrated the ability to harness her energy into a single concentrated beam attack from her mouth. While this child looked mostly like his mother, it was clear that he had also inherited part of his father's strength.

There was still hope after all. Though most of his family was killed, he still had one child that he could nurture and raise. This was now a matter of urgency, for Gojira knew that the humans would surely kill the hatchling if they found him. He would NOT let that happen. Not wasting any time, Gojira placed his hand on the ground in front of the hatchling and motioned for him to climb on. He did so, and he lifted him up to place him in his mouth where he would be safe until Gojira found another island where they could stay. Gojira turned and went out of the city the same way he came in. On reaching the river he scooped up his mate again and turned toward the ocean.

From atop the hill Nick and the others watched Gojira lumber out to the ocean. They hadn't seen what took place in the city from where they were. The entire landscape where Gojira had fought the military was covered in a sea of fire. The refugees of New York City could only watch as a large portion of the city they knew was reduced to ashes.

-JAPANESE HOUSEHOLD IN NEW JERSEY-

The elder of the house slowly sank back into his seat. His daughter had her hands over her mouth while her husband held her close. Their sons had huddled around them and hugged them tightly in fear of the monster they had seen on the tv. Their daughter ran to her grandfather and buried her face in his chest while crying. The elder wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her head in a soothing manner to comfort her. The fire on the tv reminded him of the scene in Tokyo all those years ago. His family, save for his granddaughter, continued to stare at the screen while he silently thought: "Sanso kuchiku-kande sae, Gojira ni taishite muryokudeshita." (Even the oxygen destroyer was powerless against Godzilla.)

終わり

The End.

**A/N: Hey everyone. Its been a long time. I know, and I'm sorry. I got this idea from a video I saw on YouTube. A YouTuber named "Game Apologist" did a video called "GIRLZILLA: An alternate ending to Godzilla 98." I asked him if I could put it in writing and he gave the ok. So here it is! My second story.**

**Now then, PLANS FOR THE FUTURE!**

**I'm thinking of rewriting my first story "Godzilla vs Iris." I've read over it a few times, and the more read over it, the more certain issues surrounding that story present themselves to me. This time I intend to make it multiple chapters instead of a one-shot. I'm not really certain what I'll do after that. For now my sole focus will be on this rewrite.**

**One more thing: Please check out a fellow fanfic writer who goes by the name of "fusterbuster126." He has written a crossover story between Inuyasha and Princess Mononoke entitled "Allied forces." The author really needs the support. PLease give the story a look and leave a review telling fusterbuster126 what you think. Until next time. PEACE! I'M OUT!**


End file.
